In networks with distributed slave controllers, it is important for a master controller to know the bus address of each of the slave controllers within the network in order to communicate with the slave controllers. This is usually solved by individually programming each slave controller with a unique bus address that can be a time intensive task. Further, if the slave controller is programmed to an incorrect bus address, the slave controller will not be able to communicate with the master controller.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system and method for determining a bus address for a controller that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.